Best Friend
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Misty has been Ash's best friend forever, will one day at Drew's beach party change all of that, or will Misty's jealousy just freak Ash out. Songfic of Best Friend by ToyBox! P o k é S h i p p i n g! Mentioned AdvanceShipping, PearlShipping, and NegaiShipping! Implied IkariShipping!


**I don't own Pokemon or this Song**

_Italics_ is the song and characters thoughts, non Italics is the actaul story

Best Friend

* * *

(Chorus)  
_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!_

Misty was sitting in an open field down in Pallet Town. She loved the cool breeze against her face, the smell of earth but most importantly admiring her best friend, Ash Ketchum who was battling his ex-rival Gary Oak. She loved to watch him when battling, he was always so determined and he always looked so happy. She loved it when he was happy since there emotions always seemed to be in sync with each other.  
_  
Hello, baby, I can see a smile  
I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild  
Can I come, I'm sitting alone  
Friends are never alone_

Misty scrunched up her nose as she watched people walk by the gym. She was all alone, her sisters were out shopping (as usaul), and no trainers had dared to come by.

_Probably afraid of being beat by my awesome water Pokemon_, she thought to herself. Boredom filled her until a certain raven haired boy showed up in front of the gym. He was dressed in a pair of yellow swim trucks that had pickachu's on them, he also had a yellow towel hanging from his neck, and of course on his head was his signature hat.  
"Hey Mist," he greeted sweetly.

"Hey Ash, where you going," she asked, feeling stupid automatically after she said it. It was quite obvious that he was going to the beach or the pool.

But instead of making Misty feel stupid by being sarcastic, he upbeatedly said, "heading to a beach party at Drew's place."

"Cool, um... can I come, since as you can see I'm all alone," she asked in a quieter voice, looking down at her red sneakers.

"Sure, the more the merrier," he said, smiling even more than before._  
_  
_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na..._

Ash and Misty arrived at the beach party held at Drew's beach house in Viridian City. Ash waved at his friends, as did Misty.

Misty looked around and spotted alot of Ash's traveling companions.

_May, Dawn, and Iris are all so pretty_, Misty thought insecurly, _he's probably likes one of them not me._

_Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach  
yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me  
But I was hoping for a summer-romance  
So why can't you take a chance_

As Ash and Misty walked around the beach talking, they felt the ground shake. They turned around and Ash was soon mobbed by a stampeed of fan girls in bikini's.

Misty crawled out of the crowd with ease. She could feel the jeoulosy boil up inside her.

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_  
_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_  
_Lately, everyone is making fun_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na..._

Misty scrunched up her face once again as she watched the girls fangirl over her best friend.

"Aww is wittle Misty jealous," Gary asked, making fun of her.

"Probably since she loves Ashy boy so mu-," he teased before he was cut off by Misty wacking him with her trusty mallet. He apologized and ran away rubbing his head.

Misty came up with a light bulb idea at that moment. She quickly went into action and began hitting the girls mobbing Ash with her mallet.

(Chorus)

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
_Misty glared as the fangirls crawled away in pain.

"Aww so cute you fighting for your man," Dawn cooed as she held onto Paul's arm.

"Isn't that cute Polly,"she asked her boyfriend. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Will you shut up what if Ash hears you," Misty whined in a hushed voice.

"Sorry," she apologized before making a heart symbol with her hand and dragged Paul off to do who knows what.

"Thanks Misty," Ash thanked his best friend, grinning from ear to ear.

"No prob," she said, blushing slightly. She had no idea why she was blushing.

_Let's get this party on  
Hit me with your lazer-gun!_

"What's that," Ash asked as he stared at the red light on Misty's forhead.

"What," Misty asked. Trying to wipe away whatever was on her face off. She could feel herself get redder than the dot that was on her forhead.

"That red dot," Ash said pointing at her forhead.

"What are you talking abou-," Misty asked before she noticed that Iris was pointing a lazer gun at her.

"Oh, since when was this a lazer tag party," she asked.

"Oops forgot to mention that," Ash said, pulling out a lazer gun. He started to chase after the orange haired girl with his lazer gun. She giggled histarically as she ran.

_Ooooh-whooa-whooa_  
_Come on boys!_  
_Hoo ha, hoo ha!_  
_Ooooh-whooa-whooa_  
_You should get a best friend too!_

The sun had set and Misty and Ash were walking from the beach.

"Would you mind if I walked you home," Ash asked looking down at his sandels as a blush appeared on his tanned face.

"Not at all," Misty said, smiling. The two headed in the direction of Cerulean City. Ash hesitated before grabbing her hand. Misty was as red as May's signature bandanda.

_He really does like me, _she thought.  
(Chorus)  
_Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!  
He's sooooo sweet!  
Na na na na na na na na na na na_

"I had an awesome time, Misty," Ash said, letting go of Misty's hand.

"Me too, Ash," Misty admited, smiling at her friend. And with one swift move, Ash kissed Misty on the cheek. Misty blushed the most at that moment, she blushed more than she had in a lifetime.

"See you," Ash waved good-bye to the stunned girl, who gave him a little wave back. Misty watched as his body got smaller and smaller as he walked away.

"He is so sweet, I wish I had a best friend like that," Daisy squealed from the door of the gym.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it, Sorry 4 any mistakes!_  
_**


End file.
